Vath Sarn
History Origin Vath Sarn was a veteran soldier of the Rann-Thanagar War. While in the heat of battle, he encountered a Green Lantern power ring, the powerful weapon assigned to each member of the Green Lantern Corps. The Corps was in the process of recruiting 7,200 new members in an effort to rebuild their ranks following their destruction at the hands of the villain Parallax. The rings allowed their bearers to conjure virtually any object or form of energy limited only by the imagination and willpower of the wearer, and thus the rings, which all include a sentient computer and the means to travel through interstellar space, sought out beings capable of overcoming great fear. When Sarn put his on, he tried to use it to use it to continue fighting the Thanagarians, but as the Corps code does not provide for participation in planetary wars, it immediately transported Sarn to the planet Oa, home to the extraterrestrial Guardians of the Universe, who administrated and oversaw the Corps. There, he would be trained as a Green Lantern. Green Lantern Corps Sarn was given a temporary badge and partnered with fellow new recruit Isamot Kol, a Thanagarian who was also plucked from the war. In contrast to Sarn’s discipline and adaptability, Kol still saw Sarn as an enemy from the war, and instigated conflict with him as they began their first assignment, diverting ships away from Star 38, which, like several recent stars, had begun to show signs of instability. Kol was also slow to adapt to Corps protocols, questioning his orders, and even threatening an Okaaran hospital ship that fired upon him after refusing to change course from the star, though the two eventually came to perform their duties as Lanterns valiantly together. The star eventually went supernova, and the two new recruits valiantly attempted to pull the ship from the ensuing black hole, but were sucked in. They were eventually saved by GL trainer Kilowog, and rendezvoused with other Green Lanterns while learning that the source of the recent supernovas was the Spider Guild, a group of humanoid arachnids from the Vega star system that were planning to attack Oa. Sarn and the other Green Lanterns returned to Oa, where they successfully repelled the attack. Vath prefers weapon constructs.ship. Kilowog, being to large, was forced to allow Kol and Sarn to continue without him. The two manage to gain vital intelligence on what the guild was planning. Joining back up with Kilowog, the three Lanterns were forced to fight even more adversaries as they made their way out of the ship. Eventually they ran into Kyle Rayner, Guy Gardner, and fellow rookie Lantern Soranik Natu who were also trapped on the ship. Though all were low on power they manage to work together to escape the ship and return to Oa where they aided the Corps in repelling the Spider-Guild Assault. After this he and Isamot were able to work together as partners, putting their past firmly behind them. Although a skilled and hardened soldier, the horrors of the Rann / Thanagar war had taken their toll on Sarn. He grew irritable and easily angered, at one point punching Isamot Kol when Kol harmless suggestion that Sarn talk to Mogo about his troubles. Sarn was immediately regretful and decided to take his partners advice and seek out Mogo’s counsel. On Mogo, Sarn saw images of his former platoon mates. Their “conversations” with Sarn revealed a violent and dark history. At one point Sarn had apparently hurt a former lover, and killed an innocent man in a bar fight. Mogo helped Sarn in confronting who he was and advised the troubled Lantern that he must learn to forgive himself if he expects to move beyond his violent past. Sinestro Corps War Sarn has sought to move on and he and Kol have developed into one of the Corps most dependable partnerships. During the Sinestro Corps was, Sarn fought with distinction in the Battle of Ranx / Mogo and the attack on Earth. During the Ranx battle, Sarn was one of the first Lanterns to exercise the Guardians new law permitting the use of lethal force. Upon authorization, Sarn Not exactly against the idea of lethal force. Vath: always a soldierrallied the decimated Lanterns; crying out “we finally have real weapons, so let’s use them” and stabbing a Sinestro thug through the mouth with a broadsword he instantly conjured. After the war ended, Sarn was seen in a Rannian bar honoring his fallen brethren. Sarn drank to their memory while using his ring to will an image of each and every fallen Lantern. He has since returned to the Corps where he and his partner have earned a reputation as Lanterns who have openly embraced the use of lethal force. Post War Due to in part to their service during the Sinestro Corps War Vath Sarn and Isamot Kol were chosen to accompany Kyle Rayner, Guy Gardner, Sodam Yat, Arisia, Bzzd, Soranak Natu, and Princess Iolande on a mission to locate and destroy the numerous Sinestro Corps rings loose in the universe, before these terrible weapons could find new bearers. Sarn and his partner traced the energy signature of one ring planetside where they found a newly inducted Sinestro Corpsman massacring innocents with glee. The two Lanterns literally disarmed the villain and send both their prisoner and his ring arm to Oa for trial and imprisonment. When the Corps lost contact with Arisia and Sodam Yat, Vath Sarn and his fellow Lanterns pursued their trail to the Black Mercy planet. Sarn was one of the more outspoken Lanterns intent on killing Mongul and destroying the deadly mercy planets. When the planet attempted to kill the Lanterns by increasing gravity, Vath Sarn struggled against the crushing gravity to protect himself and Princess Iolande from being crushed under the tons of dead bodies being pulled from space to the planet below. It is here that Vath's greatest fear is shown: world peace.Sarn participated in the battle against Mongul, shown once again to favor constructs of the weaponry he employed as a soldier. The Blackest Night Vath Sarn joined the other Lantern Corps to defend Earth against the Black Lantern Corps. While fighting the Anti-Monitor, Vath's legs were severed below the knees after pushing Iolande out of the way. Even though he was injured, he refused to be healed and instead wanted to fight more. The Brightest Day Following the battle, Vath found himself in the medical bay on Oa, and that he had been given the legs of Isamot Kol, who had apparently some mutant aberration that made his genome compatible enough for Vath to have them. Isamot believed he was honouring their friendship, though became most dispirited when Vath responded violently, hurling hurtful words at him about how he had banished Vath from Rann society (as Isamots people, the Thanagarians, and Vath's people, the Rannians, had long been at war). After initially taking the many verbal and physical abuse from Vath, Isamot eventually began to fight back, shouting that he cut off his own legs so that Vath could walk again, and that he did it believing that Vath would have done the same for him. They were only stopped from seriously using their rings when Lantern Iolande entered the room to check on them, and found them literally at each other's throats. After being chided by her, they clasped hands in a comrade-fashion, and seemingly have gotten over their squabble. Powers and Abilities Powers *Coming Soon Abilities *'Indomitable Will': Vath Sarn has "the ability to overcome great fear", a requirement for membership in the Green Lantern Corps. Equipment *Green Lantern Power Battery Weapons *Green Lantern Power Ring Notes *Coming Soon Trivia *Coming Soon See also *Vath Sarn/Gallery Links *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Vath_Sarn_%28New_Earth%29 *http://www.comicvine.com/vath-sarn/29-47280/ Category:Green Lantern Corps Members